Circadian Rhythms
by fromcoldtofire
Summary: Something's been bugging Joanne. After some prodding, Maureen finally gets her to talk. MoJo, Fluff. Post-RENT. Rated for one word.


It was a Friday night and for the first time since they had gotten back together, Joanne and Maureen chose _not_ to go out to the Life Café.

Earlier that evening, Joanne had arrived home from work without giving Maureen so much as a "Hi honeybear" and a quick peck on the lips. Maureen followed her into the bedroom asking her what was up and Joanne gave a plausible but obviously fake answer, saying that a case she was working on was not going the way she wanted it to. Maureen mentioned that they would be meeting up with the other bohemians in a bit and that getting a drink might help. Noting the apprehension on Joanne's face, Maureen hurriedly added that they didn't _have to_ and said that she was feeling a little bloated anyway and wouldn't really mind it if they just stayed home.

It was now two a.m. and they had spent the entire night lying on the couch watching old movies on cable.

Joanne slowly lifted herself off of Maureen, brushing her lips across the brunette's cheek, and murmuring a goodnight.

"You mean you don't want to stay up with me and watch the Flesh Eaters eat flesh?" Maureen asked in mock surprise.

Joanne stood next to the couch straightening her shirt. She scrunched up her nose. "No thank you."

"Your loss," Maureen said, rolling over onto her stomach, her eyes never leaving the television. Her arm hung off of the couch, the remote dangling loosely in her hand. "I'll let you know how it ends."

"Great," Joanne responded sarcastically, already halfway across the living room. She stopped at the entryway of the hall and placed her hand on the light switch. She looked back to Maureen. "On or off?"

"Off."

Joanne flipped the switch, leaving Maureen alone in the darkened living room, illuminated only by the flashing television.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Maureen sluggishly entered the bedroom an hour and a half later.

Already dressed in her pajamas, she attempted to quietly slip into bed. She quickly realized that her actions were in vain when Joanne rolled over, obviously awake.

Without opening her eyes, Joanne moved closer to Maureen's side, sliding her leg across the mattress until it nudged the other woman. Maureen automatically reached an arm out, wrapping it around Joanne's midsection, and pulled her closer. She tucked herself into Joanne's side.

Joanne spoke into Maureen's hair, her voice low. "How was your movie?"

"Stupid," Maureen mumbled against Joanne's collarbone. She tilted her head up pressing the cold tip of her nose beneath Joanne's jaw, where it met her neck.

Joanne shivered and then deeply sighed. Her mind had been turning all night and it wasn't ready settle down. She needed to talk to Maureen otherwise, she doubted she would get any sleep. Breaking the silence she asked, "What do you think about…kids?"

"Generally speaking?"

Joanne gave a one shouldered shrug, not saying anything.

Maureen took a deep breath and slowly let it out, gathering her thoughts. "I don't know. I've never really gotten to spend a large amount of time with one." She paused. "Well, there _was_ that time when I was sixteen and I babysat the Andersons' kid, Billy. That just…didn't go so great."

Sensing the unasked question by Joanne, Maureen added, "The night ended with a trip to the emergency room and a broken toaster. But it wasn't that big of a deal. I heard that he eventually regained use of his left arm." Maureen waited a beat. "I'm kidding."

Joanne was silent for a moment. "Oh."

"Billy was a little brat though. There were a few times I thought about letting him play in traffic." Maureen poked her in the side teasingly and Joanne twisted, ticklish to the touch. "Tell me what's wrong Pookie."

Joanne sighed. "It's nothing."

Maureen poked her once more. "It's something."

Joanne pulled away from Maureen, lying on her back. She looked up at the ceiling. "You don't want to have children with me."

Maureen gasped, sitting up to lean on her elbow, "What?! Why do you…?" She huffed, frustrated.

"The other day, a girl scout asked you for a donation for the animal shelter and not only did you not give her any money, you told her that all of the animals were going to die if she didn't meet her quota and then you slammed the door in her face."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I already had beef with her Joanne. She's the same kid that kicked me in the shin two weeks ago because I bought the last cinnamon lollipop at the market on the corner. The next time she comes anywhere near our street I plan on having Collins track her down so we can let the air out of her bicycle tires."

Joanne turned onto her side to face the wall. "You're in a gang war with an eight year old Maureen."

"Well she started it."

Joanne closed her eyes, fed up. "You don't like kids. It's fine. I'm tired and it's late so, I'm going to sleep."

Maureen stared at the back of Joanne's head in the silence. After several minutes had passed, Maureen moved over to Joanne. She curled herself into the other woman, fitting her front to Joanne's back. She put an arm around Joanne's middle and squeezed.

Maureen whispered, "I'm not going to lie, the idea of having a kid scares me shitless."

Joanne interjected, "Why are you-?" Maureen shushed her, before continuing.

"I can barely be responsible for myself, let alone another person. That's why I was never allowed to have a pet." She paused. "I don't like other kids but I'm going to love ours Joanne. I've never been able to picture myself having children with anyone else that I've been with. I can picture it with you."

Joanne turned over, keeping Maureen's arm around her. She searched the brunette's face in the darkness.

Maureen spoke once more, "I think I should be the one asking _you_ if you really want to have kids with _me_. Honestly, I can't think of anyone that would be crazy enough to."

Joanne laughed. "I guess you can go ahead and buy me a straightjacket then."

Maureen grinned, drawing Joanne close, and kissing her softly. For a while they kissed just to kiss, neither intending it to lead to anything more.

Finally, they pulled apart, settling into the position they had been in when Maureen first came to bed. Maureen whispered, her breath dancing across Joanne's neck. "We're going to be amazing parents."

**A/N: Sooo, this turned out completely different than what I had originally planned. I hope there wasn't anything that was too OOC. Review please!**


End file.
